tu n'imagine pas ce que tu as laissé derrière toi
by little-moi
Summary: Edward n'en croit pas ses yeux quand il revoit sa Bella 6 ans après l'avoir quitté dans le bois, régnant aux cotés des volturis, qui tue dès qu'on la contrarie, qui a de nombreuses conquètes et qui surtout semble avoir... un enfant !
1. Chapter 1

hello everybody ! :) , voilà une nouvelle histoire, toute fraiche ^^ .

elle se situe ( evidement ) après le départ d'Edward, donc dans le tome 2 . ce qu'il se passe après n'est pas tenu en compte .

j'espère que vous allez aimé. n'hésitez pas à me dire vos opinions :)

_encore une autre journée..._

- allez debout mon bonhomme, viens prendre ton p'tit déjeuner.

je tirais légèrement la couette pour entrevoir sa tête se cachant du froid.

-mrfff encore un tout petit peu maman

je poussais un soupir d'exaspération, qui en réalité était plus un signe d'émerveillement devant cette magnifique petite bouille a demi endormie.

- toujours pareil, si tu n'étais pas aussi mignon, je t'aurai déjà enlevé la couette et ouvert la fenêtre en grand.

-naan trop froid... heureusement que je suis mignon quand même.

aah ce sourire... je sourcillait d'étonnement a chaque fois que je voyais mon fils me sourire ainsi. la ressemblance était flagrante,

si bien que s'il n'avait pas eu mes yeux et ma maladresse, je me demanderai si c'était bien mon enfant.

- oui le plus beau, bon allez 2 minutes et tu descend, sinon pas de guimauve dans ton chocolat.

- j'arrive!

un champ de bataille, en se levant brusquement, tommy m'apparut avec des cheveux digne d'Hiroshima et un léger reste de filé de bave au coin de la bouche. j'éclatais de rire en lui aplatissant les cheveux.

- commence déjà par essuyer ta bouche, j'espère que tu ne bavera plus dans ton sommeil quand tu ramènera des filles a la maison.

- burrk ! non ,moi je veux juste rester avec toi. toujours, hein maman ? on restera toujours ensemble que tous les deux ? me dit-il avec un regard encore plus innocent que celui d'un saint.

-bien sur, mon bonhomme, toujours. allez viens me faire un câlin.

voilà comment était ma vie, j'avais un appartement à Londres et en Italie, celui de Londres étant plus vacancier, Tommy allant a l'école en Italie. j'avais déménager de Forks il y a 6 ans de cela, après que Charlie soit mort, attaqué par un animal disait-il dans le village... mais Jacob m'avais ensuite dit que Laurent trainait dans les parages ces temps ci. et apprendre que j'étais enceinte m'a convaincu de partir. enceinte... voilà quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru, surtout parce que je n'avais eu qu'une seule nuit d'amour avec le père de tommy...,

- tu mange pas avec moi maman ?

- non tu sais bien que je ne mange pas comme toi.

je le regardais manger, et cela m'amusais. comment il engloutissais ces céréales. Même avec du lait tout autour de la bouche, il était incroyablement mignon. le plus mignon de tous. Est ce que _il_ pensait pareil de moi lorsque je mangeait mon petit déjeuner devant lui ? je me re-mémorisais la scène dans la tête.

- maman ?on va voir mes tontons aujourd'hui ?

- oui, et d'ailleurs dépêche toi, on devrais déjà être en route si tu veux rester un maximum de temps là bas.

deux heures plus tard, nous y étions enfin. devant nous se dressait les bâtiments imposants de Volterra...

je garais ma voiture près du grand bâtiment, descendais et pris Tommy par la main. tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. j'étais habitué a ce genre de regard. l'envie. ils m'enviait tous.

- bonjours Mme Swan, je vous ai appelé l'ascenceur

je souriais à demi à la secrétaire en guise de réponse. ici j'étais respecter, et je dis respecter pour ne pas dire crains.

- tommy , Isabella! quel plaisir de vous voir tous les deux, ce n'est pas souvent que nous recevons ce chèr Tommy.

- bonsoir aro, comment ça va ?

- bien bien, comme tous les jours de cette éternité, et toi ma chère? toujours aussi résplendissante en tout cas.

- et toi toujours aussi beau parleur ;)

- je prefere le terme honnète, alors, dis moi , vous etes restez longtemps dans ce pays !

- nous ne sommes rester en Angleterre qu'un mois , et tommy repars ce soir, il vient juste dire un petit bonjour.

- oh je vois ... dis moi Tommy pourquoi n'irai tu pas saluer Marcus et Caius ?je dois parler de quelque chose avec ta chere maman.

je regardais Arco scéptique, puis fini par demander a Tommy d'aller faire preuve de mondanité.

une fois que Tommy fut partis en trottinant, Arco me mis une main sur l'épaule, qu'il retira presque instantanément vu mon regard.

- mais dis moi Isabella, je me demandais, comment se passe ta vie sentimental ? je ne pourrais jamais mettre un nom sur les invitations de marriage si tu change tous le temps de partenaire.

- aro, je ne reviendrais pas sur ce point, je ne veux pas m'enguager.

- oui je le sais, je le sais , toujours la meme réponse. esperons que ma petite surprise te ferra changer d'avis.

- si tu veux me refaire le coup du dinner romantique sur cette ile avec une cinquantaine de prétendants, je te préviens que s'il le faut je retuerais d'autres de tes gardes.

- quel grande perte ce fut, 20 excellent serviteurs, mais loin d'etre aussi fort que toi princesse. ton pouvoir ma toujours étonné, je suis si heureux que tu ai accepté de régné avec caius, marcus et moi, ton autorité les fait tous fillé droit.

- et je dois avouer qu'avoir du pouvoir est agréable, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parle de ça, ça fait déja 6 ans que je vous ai rejoint et 5 que je règne.

- et je me disais que si tu te mariai avec un de nos volturi, tu serais encore plus respecter.

- il y a donc encore des personnes qui ne me réspecte pas?

aro dut voir ma voix forte, ici, a voltera j'étais une toute autre personne, cruelle, avec du pouvoir, qui n'épargne personne, j'étais craint et j'adorais sa.

- bien sur que tous te craignent, mais justement tu passerais pour un petit peu plus, comment dire, abordable si tu avait un mari a tes cotés, je dois dire Isabella que ta façon de repousser tes nombreux prétendants est assez ...violente.

pour toute réponse je lui souriais.

- j'ai déja un fils, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus.

a suivre...

comment est ce que vous trouver ?

une petite review pour critiquer ? :p

tcho'


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour :)

merci beaucoup a ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews, ça fait plaisir et sa me motive à aller vite =)

Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez !

- il y a donc encore des personnes qui ne me respecte pas?

Aro dut voir ma voix forte, ici, a voltera j'étais une toute autre personne, cruelle, avec du pouvoir, qui n'épargne personne, j'étais craint et j'adorais sa.

- bien sur que tous te craignent, mais justement tu passerais pour un petit peu plus, comment dire, abordable si tu avais un mari a tes cotés, je dois dire Isabella que ta façon de repousser tes nombreux prétendant est assez ...violente.

Pour toute réponse je lui souriais.

- j'ai déjà un fils, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus.

- toujours aucune envie de revoir le père ?

Un grondement féroce s'échappa de ma gorge, et toute discussion tout bruit disparu de la salle, je retroussais les lèvres.

- cette discussion s'arrête ici Aro

Je partis en faisant flotter derrière moi ma longue cape rouge.

- Isabella !

-Alec... Jane n'est pas avec toi ?

- non enfaite, j'espérais, enfin je voulais parler un peu avec toi, tommy n'est pas là ?

- je le cherchais enfaite.

- parfait, on peut le chercher ensemble si tu veux, et on discutera en chemin.

- okay ... de quoi veux-tu parler ?

-je pense que tu t'en doute, tu as été absente longtemps cette fois, il se mit devant moi et me regarda dans les yeux, Bella...

- Isabella, corrigeais-je

- oui, Isabella, pardon

- d'autre serait déjà mort pour avoir fait l'erreur

- j'en conclu que tu tiens un minimum à moi, il avait dans ses yeux une lueur qui autrefois m'aurait fait pleurer.

- Alec, je ne tiens à personne à part mon fils.

- oui, ça je le sais ... et je ne veux pas te brusquer ou quoi que ce soit mais ... J'aurais juste espérer que sa ne soit pas fini entre nous.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher pour le regarder.

- Alec... rien n'a jamais vraiment commencé entre nous, je te remercie pour ses nuits ensemble, vraiment, mais ce n'est que sa, nous sommes amis et puis...

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup, je venais de sentir une odeur familière qui m'horrifia.

- tommy... je regardais Alec, tu n'a pas senti ?

- senti quoi ?

Je humais l'air pour confirmer.

- il saigne. Merde !

Je disparu en un éclair et en une secondes me retrouvais près de tommy que je mis derrière moi. je me mettais en position d'attaque et grognai contre le groupe de vampire que le sang avais attiré, puisque tommy avais hérité de l'odeur alléchante qu'avais mon sang d'humaine.

Tout se passa très vite, en 1 seconde, j'avais arraché un pan de ma cape pour couvrir le bras ensanglanté de tommy, je le poussais dans les bras de Alec qui venait d'arriver de façon a ce qu'il ne me voit pas. Je m'étais tout de suite jeté sur la bonne vingtaine de vampire qui avais osé envisager de gouté a mon fils, la fureur me rongeais de l'intérieur, j'arrachais leurs membres les un après les autres, je prenais plaisir à voir leurs tête défigurés par la peur et la souffrance. J'étais rapide, très rapide, et mes sens très affutés. Aucun d'eux ne réussi a me toucher, et je les avais tous tué en 10 secondes, je me redressais ensuite et attrapa une des torches qui éclairait la salle, et tout naturellement mis le feu a tous ses corps.

Après avoir lissé mes vêtements, je me retournais vers Alec qui tenait encore tommy contre lui.

- suis-je présentable ?

- tu es magnifique

Je souris et lui fis signe de lâcher tommy, qui aussitôt courut vers moi, je m'accroupie et le pris dans mes bras.

- alors bonhomme ? Ça va ? Comment tu t'es coupé ? Je t'avais pourtant dis de faire attention.

- désolé maman, j'ai glissé sur le tapis.

aah cette maladresse familiale !

- Montre moi sa, on va aller te soigner.

Le sang de mon fils ne m'attirais pas, enfin je dois dire qu'il a une odeur magnifique, mais jamais je n'avais eu réellement envie d'y gouté, tout comme le sang humain, je n'avais jamais bu le sang d'humain, je me contentais d'animaux, ce qui exaspérais mes compagnons de Volterra.

- je vois que tu as encore fais des tiennes, Isabella.

- Caius, content de te voir, comment te portes-tu ?

- je crois que Volterra a beaucoup moins de vampires depuis que tu nous as rejoints.

- et moi je crois que vous avez beaucoup gagné depuis que je vous ai rejoint, regarde, je fais le ménage, dis-je en désignant le feu crépitant.

- certes, et ça m'étonneras toujours que tu puisses si facilement tuer autant de fort et vieux vampires toute seule, et en si peu de temps.

- merci du compliment Caius, au fait, tu sais quelle est la surprise d'Aro ?

- c'est pour ça que je suis là, dépêchez vous de me suivre tous les trois. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas. Nous allons dans ta chambre alors tu pourras soigner tommy, a part toi Alec, Jane t'attends dans ta chambre.

... À suivre ...

Voilà voilà :) .

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes (parce que oui je suppose qu'il en reste toujours ! ^^ )

Une petite review ? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

pov edward

...

Carlisle avait insisté pour qu'on se rende tous à Volterra. À une cérémonie de tout ce qu'il y a de banal. Nous n'étions arrivés que depuis quelques instants que j'avais déjà envie de rentrer. Il n'y avait là qu'une bande de vampires buveur de sang humain. Mais je dois avouer que le bâtiment avait été magnifiquement décoré, Esmé en avait les yeux pétillants. Les pensés des gens m'envahissaient. Apparemment personne ne savait réellement la raison de cette soirée. Une invitation dans l'entre des volturis ne se refuse pas.

- tache de sourire Edward.

Je regardais Carlisle et lui rendait un pauvre sourire. Sur ce, il partit en compagnie de Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet.

- viens Edward, rapprochons nous, Aro va bientôt commencer son discours, Il va présenter quelqu'un, un nouveau vampire, nouveau mais puissant, très puissant.

- qui est-ce ? Lui demanda Jasper, qui lui contrairement a moi trouvait cela très intéressant.

-c'est étrange... je n'arrive pas a voir la suite. Quelqu'un bloque mes visions. Je n'arrive pas à voir qui c'est.

_J'allais lui demander comment sa se faisait quand la cour des volturis commença à arriver. Je reconnu Jane, son frère Alec, Démetri et d'autres seulement de visages. Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils installés sur une estrade. Bien sur ses volturis n'étant que de second rang n'étaient assis que sur les cotés. Il y avait au centre 4 grand et somptueux fauteuils... 4 ? Qui pouvait-il y avoir d'autres que les 3 grands régnants ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion il me sembla clair que c'était le nouveau vampire qui allait occuper un de ses sièges. Rien de très intéressant, juste un vampire extrêmement talentueux. De toute façon Alice me racontera tout plus tard. Je décidais donc de sortir, l'air pur me ferait plus de bien que tout cet amassé de vampires. Je glissais un vague " désolé " à Alice avant de me diriger vers le fond de la salle. Je pressais le pas, toute cette foule commençait à m'étouffer. J'avais presque atteint la porte que je senti une odeur particulièrement délicieuse. Et toutes les pensés des personnes de la salle m'envahirent. _

_**"Elle est magnifique"**_

_**"Qui est-ce ? La femme d'un volturi ?"**_

_**"Je la veux"**_

_**"Quelle beauté ! Jamais rien vu de tel !"**_

Je me retournais par pur réflexe, pour voir qui était le centre de toute l'attention... j'en restais paralysé...

Elle était là, assise aux cotés de Aro, Caius et Marcus, au centre, elle était magnifique, encore plus belle qu'avant, mais elle était... complètement différente, ce qu'elle dégageait était tellement puissant, tellement belle et dangereuse à la fois. Ses cheveux était ondulés et lui tombait délicatement sur ses épaules. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mes yeux d'elle, comme toute l'assemblée. Aro se leva et commença un discours que je n'écoutais pas, du moins jusqu'a ce que je l'entende prononcer le nom d'Isabella.

" Mes chers amis, merci a tous d'être venus dans ma demeure. Ce soir j'ai essayé de réunir la grande majorité des clans, et je suis si content d'accueillir autant de monde, vous êtes tous les bienvenues ...

Bien sur, ceci n'est pas une simple fête, je voulais vous présenter a tous officiellement, une magnifique créature que je suis sur vous avez déjà remarqués. Isabella, me fera tu l'honneur de me rejoindre ? "

Tout ensuite se passa très vite, Isabella se leva, avec une grâce que je n'avais jamais vu chez personne, elle était encore plus magnifique, ses cheveux lui tombèrent délicatement jusqu'au hanches, elle portait une robe bleu marine (ciel que cette couleur lui allait bien !)Décolleté jusqu'au nombril et qui descendait jusqu'a ses chevilles. Cependant quand elle s'apprêtais à parler, deux homme dans l'assistance commencèrent a hausser la voix.

" Messieurs ..." commernça Aro, mais Bella l'arrêta en lui mettant la main sur son bras. Elle s'avança avec sa magnifique présence, tous le monde se détacha de ses deux hommes insignifiant pour regarder cette merveille, je n'avais jamais vu cela, elle semblait flotter, elle descendit les marches et s'avança dans la foule en direction des deux hommes, qui eux aussi s'était arrêter pour la regarder. Ce serait une insulte de dire qu'elle était magnifique. Ce serait aussi une insulte de dire qu'il existe 7 merveilles du monde quand vous voyez une telle femme, il n'y a qu'elle. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Les gens s'écartaient pour la laisser passer. Elle arriva enfin devant les deux hommes.

- eh bien messieurs ce n'est pas très respectueux d'avoir écourté le discours de votre reine. déclara Aro qui était à présent aux cotés de Bella, ainsi que tous le clan des volturi.

Reine ? avait-il dit reine ? Comment Bella avait-elle pu devenir reine ? Par alliance ? Non ! S'était-elle mariée avec un volturis ? Mais tous s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle, comme si c'était elle qui les guidait. Non ce n'était surement pas ma Bella, une coïncidence. Elle continuait de fixer les deux individus.

- expliquez vous, que se passe t-il ? s'impatienta Caius.

- cet homme m'a provoqué !

-je n'ai fais que dire une vérité !

J'assistai à la scène comme hypnotisé, je ne pouvais défaire mon regard de cette femme. Quand d'un coup je ne sais pourquoi, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, et vampire qui voulait s'interposer se pris un point de l'un deux. Elle avait la tête baissé par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir, j'étais furieux, comme osait-il ! Frapper Bella !enfin, frapper une telle femme. Je me rapprochais pour lui rendre la pareille. Mais elle le fit avant moi. Tout se passa très vite, un des volturis a ses cotés lui dit " Bella calme toi " Bella ? Alors c'était bien ma Bella ? Elle grogna, envoya valser le volturi et trop vite pour mes yeux se retrouva a soulever l'homme qui l'avait frappé par la gorge, comment avait-elle bougé aussi vite ? Trop vite pour moi ! C'était une première, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un de plus rapide que moi. Le vampire criait qu'il était désolé, que le coup ne lui était pas destiné. Soudain sans que personne ne put s'y attendre, la Bella si douce que je connaissais grogna et arracha la tête du vampire pour ensuite envoyé son corps volé plus loin dans la demeure. J'étais sous le choc, elle jeta un regard à un garde et ce dernier attrapa la tête sans vie et courut dans la direction du corps. Tandis que Bella traversait déjà la foule qui s'étais regroupés autour d'elle, en laissant cependant un espace. Elle ne semblait pas le moins gênée. Elle se replassa sur le "podium" où tous les volturis s'était déjà réinstallés, et vins se placer aux cotés d'Aro, qui lui, et le cercle des volturis ne semblaient pas vraiment surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Il se détourna de la foule et regarda Bella, c'était bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il se parlait par pensées...

- veuillez nous excusez du fâcheux contre temps, je vais donc vous présenter Isabella, qui maintenant je crois, vous voyez tous de qui je parle. N'est-elle pas fabuleuse ? Aussi belle et puissante ... s'exclama Aro.

- bonsoir, excusez moi pour tout a l'heure, je crois que j'ai un peu refroidi l'ambiance :) mais pour commencer les festivité, la musique démarrera dans 2 minutes et tous le monde est invité a danser, alors profitez de la soirée, amusez vous et merci a vous d'être venus! :)

C'était la première fois de la soirée qu'elle parlait, sa voix... magnifique, juste magnifique, je n'ai aucun autre mot pour la décrire. Elle lança a toute l'assemblée un sourire digne d'un ange, mais un ange séducteur. Tous les hommes, et même les femmes furent envoutés par cette apparition, et toutes les pensées que je captais étais prise par Bella, ce qui me rendait évidement fou de jalousie et furieux envers ces hommes aux pensées malsaines.

À suivre...

:) Alors ? dites moi tout :p


	4. Chapter 4

pov Isabella

Évidement, il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que tout le monde soit sous mon charme. Comme d'habitude. Après avoir montré mon plus beau sourire, je retournais près d'Alec, qui entre temps avait été rejoint par Jane et Démetri.

- je suis désolé Isabella.

Alec osai a peine ma regarder, je lui relevais la tête et l'embrassai, il ne mit pas longtemps a me rendre mon baisé, mais moi je fus rapide pour l'interrompre.

- Isabella...

Je lui mettais un doigt sur la bouche, Aro m'appelais, aie j'avais oublié, ou plutôt j'essayais d'oublier qu'étant l'invité d'honneur, je devais danser avec tous les hommes de l'assemblée, ce dont je n'avais absolument pas envie. A chaque fois s'était la même chose, un vampire me faisait la cour, je m'énervait, il s'énervait et il mourrait. Seuls les hommes du clan volturi, des hommes puissants avaient le droit de m'avoir.

Je me détournais d'Aro pendant qu'il prévenait l'assemblée que tous les hommes pouvaient m'inviter à danser. Le problème avec les soirées de vampires, est que n'ayant pas besoin de dormir, les fêtes pouvait durer des jours et des jours.

- Madame, me feriez-vous l'honneur ? Me proposa aussitôt Alec

Je souriais et accepta sa main en savourant tous les regards sur moi.

- Cette soirée se prolonge je trouve, et garde tes mains dans tes poches avant la fin de la soirée [ ;) ]

- Tu passe la nuit avec moi aujourd'hui ? Il souriait de toutes ses dents, _oui je variait souvent, a chacune de mes venues à Volterra je changeait de partenaire entre les volturis, mais c'était souvent Alec et Démetri qui revenait, mes preferés._

- Oui je n'aurais qu'à me rattraper avec Démetri plus tard dans la journée. Dis-je en riant. Il grogna.

- Oh Carlisle, Esmée, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

Je me retournais dans la direction des voix, mon coeur fit un bond. Ils étaient là ! carlisle, esmée, emmet et rosalie ! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, j'eu soudain mal. Mal aux coeur, mal a la tete, mal partout. Je regardais aux alentours pour vérifier si le restes (et pas des moindres) étaient présent aussi. Non il ne fallait pas ! Pitié. C'est à l'autre bout de la pièce que je les vis, Alice, jasper et Edward me regardait, ou devrais-je dire, me fixais. L'impression d'un coup de point dans le ventre, l'envie de vomir, de mourir. Je lâchais Alec et en m'excusant vaguement et commença à m'éloigner.

- Mademoiselle, puis-je avoir une danse ? Me demanda un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui m'avait attrapé le bras.

- Non, je dois aller quelque part.

- Tu pourras y aller plus tard, viens danser avec moi. Il mit sa main sur ma taille en me poussant légèrement vers la piste de danse. Je m'apprêtais à l'envoyer ailleurs mais quelqu'un s'en chargea pour moi.

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie de danser avec vous, et je ne pense pas que vous avez envie de l'énerver et finir comme le pauvre homme tout a l'heure, sa tête n'a pas fait long feu...

Sur ce, Edward me pris par la main et m'entraina hors de la piste de danse et ne s'arrêta que lorsque nous étions arrivé dans une salle éloigné de tout le monde.

Je n'osai rien dire, j'avais des picottement dans la main qu'il m'avait prise. Je lui tournais le dos et baissais la tête n'osant pas respirer, n'osant pas le regarder.

-Bella ?

Oh mon dieu, cette voix. J'étais paralysée.

-Bella, est ce que c'est toi ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi ?

Je me retournais enfin, et lui faisait face. Quelle vision, il était encore plus beau qu'avant, même s'il n'avait pas du tout changé. Toujours les mêmes cheveux cuivrés, les mêmes yeux topazes si envoutant. Non Isabella ne le matte pas !

- tu as changé...

On aurait dit que les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche, ce qui était bizarre venant de lui.

Je me reprenais, et ouvris enfin la bouche.

- Merci.

Il grimaça, j'ignore par rapport a ma remarque ou a ma voix.

- Je dois y aller et ... merci pour tout à l'heure mais j'aurai pu me débrouiller seule. Lui dis-je d'une voix basse.

Je commençais a partir, mais Edward m'attrapa le bras.

- Attends ! Bella... je ne comprends pas, tu es... _il sembla hésiter sur le mot_, différente, Et, tu as l'air d'avoir une vie complètement changé aussi, explique moi, est-ce que... est-ce que tu t'es marié ? Allons quelque part pour parler, j'ai tellement a te dire, à expliquer, par rapport à il y a ...

- Quoi ?

_Moi marié ? pourquoi me demandais t'il sa ? Avait-il entendu ma conversation avec Alec ? _

-Je dois vraiment y aller, et sincèrement, je ne pense pas que tu ai grand chose à m'expliquer.

Je m'arrachais à l'emprise de sa main, et parti au pas de course.

Je montais les escaliers, des tas de questions fusait dans ma tête, pourquoi était-il là est-ce qu'il avait vu Tommy ? Savait-il pour mes amants ? Mes pensées fusaient. J'avais mal à mon cœur mort.

J'étais arrivé a ma suite royale, je me précipitai dedans, enlevais mes vêtements et sauta sous une bonne douche chaude, le chaud me manquait. Après une bonne demi heure, ne pouvant plus supporter les petits piétinement devant ma porte, ainsi que les soupirs incessant, je me décidais a sortir de la douche et aller affronter mon ancien lutin préféré.

- Bonsoir Alice, dis-je en n'ouvrant qu'a demi ma porte .

- Oh Bella ! elle me sauta dans les bras, je lachai la porte et tenta de la repousser calmement.

- C'est Isabella

Elle me regarda les yeux plissé,.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle . Au debut Edward voulait venir, et j'ai du demander à emmet de le retenir, parce que j'ai pensé que sa serait plus facile pour toi de me parler d'abord alors je suis là, et nous avons tellement a rattraper ! je suis vraiment désolé Bella...

- Isabella !

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'appelle Bella ? Pourquoi ? Ca te rappelle de bon souvenirs ?

S'en était trop, je la plaquai contre le mur et lui grognait dessus.

- Tu ne fais pas le poids Alice, je t'aurai déja tué si nous ne nous étions pas connu avant.

- Conu avant ? Oh tu veux parler de lorsque nous étions les meilleures amies du monde ?

Je reserrais ma prise, elle ne se défendait meme pas. je savais que si elle continuait comme ça , je ne pourrais plus me controler.

- De quel droit ose tu venir ici et me parler du temps de Forks ? Si j'étais à votre place à toi et ta famille je me ferais tout petit, ma patiente a des limites, ici vous êtes chez moi, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de à qui tu parle? je ne suis plus la Bella faible que vous avez connu. siflais-je.

- Il l'a fait pour ton bien tu sais, du moins il pensait que ça allait te protéger.

Je grognai

- Pour mon bien ? Aah je vois, oui , c'est vrai qu'il ne m'ai arrivé que des bonnes choses depuis que vous etes partis!

- Mais nous sommes là maintenant, nous pouvons rentrer à forks, et puisque tu es maintenant un vampire, il n'y a plus aucun probleme, il n'a plus besoin de te protéger tous le temps, et tout les mauvais souvenirs seront oubliés.

- Oublier ? Oh sa me rappelle quelque chose " sa sera comme si je n'avais jamais exsisté " oui, c'est sa que ma dit ton frere avant de partir ! de partir sans moi ! j'ai tout perdu. Ma seconde famille, ma meilleure amie, mon amour ! Et après mon père ! Si vous n'étiez pas partis mon père serait encore vivant!

-Ton père est décédé ?

- Nous étions seuls après.

- Nous ? qui "nous" Bella ?

- C'est Isabella ! hurlais-je . Les murs commencèrent a vibrer, je sentais mon pouvoirs se propager dans mes veines. Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler, il fallait que je me calme.

Alice remarqua le changement, me regarda et posa une main sur mon épaule

- Que se passe t-il ?

Je hurlai, je ne pouvais plus me contenir, j'allais tout détruire, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils reviennent ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir le coeur en feu. Je vis que la famille cullen était vite arrivé dans le couloir, ainsi qu'Alec et d'autres vampires.

- Isabella! m'appela Alec en venant vers moi.

- recule! lui criais-je , je tombai a terre et me crispai .

Je n'avais plus la force de parler, puis je senti deux bras m'entourer, j'allais renvoyer toute mon énergie pour l'envoyer dans les rose, quand on me murmura " pense à Tommy " , je me fis horreur. Il me serrai fort en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Je me calmais, me redressai de façon à avoir le visage en face de celui de Alec. Il me regardait, si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais certainement fait. je le pris dans mes bras.

-Isabella... excuse moi, j'ai été trop loin. Me dit ému alice.

Je regardais autour de moi, et la seule chose que je vis, fut le visage d'Edward, il y avait tellement de... tristesse ? Dans son regard. ça me brisa le cœur.

- Vous donnerez votre adresse à Aro, je passerais vous voir. je suis plus " sociable" en dehors de volterra. Je pars dans quelques heures et j'aimerais qu'on ne se recroise pas pendant ce labs de temps.

Sur ce je me relevais avec peine, Alec et démetri vinrent m'aider.


End file.
